This invention relates to new tetraol compounds which are useful in the preparation of polyether polyols for polyurethanes or as humectants in the tobacco, food and cosmetic industries; and a process for preparing the compounds.
A wide variety of polyhydric alcohols have been reported in the scientific literature. In particular, tetrahydric alcohols, or tetraols, have been reported as useful products for various industrial applications. Pentaerthritol is perhaps the best-known tetraol, and has gained popular acceptance due to its unique symmetrical structure and consequent stability. Pentaerythritol is prepared by the reaction of an aqueous acetaldehyde solution with excess paraformaldehyde in the presence of calcium hydroxide. The widespread industrial use of this tetraol has kindled interest in developing alternative tetraols. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,472, granted Oct. 1, 1974, describes an improved process for preparing the tetraol 2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,4,6-hexatetraol. The process calls for the reaction of hexahydro-3,3,6,6-tetramethylfuro[3,2-b]furan-2,5-diol with hydrogen in the presence of water and a nickel catalyst.